The Doctor's New Companion
by thekingwizard
Summary: The Doctor, after the loss of his love Rose, finds a new companion who is slightly...fluffier than he is used to.  Told in diary format.


Monday, June 3rd, 202056-Apple

It's been ten days since I had to leave Rose behind at Bad Wolf Bay. I miss her so much. I wish I could have told her I loved her. She knows, I'm sure…but…if only that star had a little more energy to burn. I told myself I'd never get attached to someone like that, because nothing between a human and I could last. But I did. And now I must pay the price. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love and miss you, Rose Tyler. You were amazing.

I met a woman today, it was supposed to be her wedding, but her groom turned out to be an alien. Her name is Donna Noble, and she is brilliant. She's ginger, and incredibly sassy, and I think she's pretty wizard. I asked her to travel with me, but she thinks I need to give myself time to heal. But…it's hard to heal when I don't have anyone to talk to. That blue box gets cold at night.

I can't find another girl, no one could ever replace Rose.

Tuesday, April 4th, 1967

I went to London today, and began walking around; just thinking and I found this little kitten. She looked lost and alone, I felt bad for her. I gave her a bit of a jammy dodger I had in my pocket.

She started following me, and trailed me back to the TARDIS when I was about to leave. Well I couldn't just leave her there, could I? We lonesome travelers have to stick together! She was all alone, and the nights are still a little chilly. I guess I found a new traveling companion.

Wednesday, December 24th, 1605

She is so fluffy and cuddly, and is constantly investigating everything in the TARDIS. I just want to keep her and travel with her, show her all the beautiful things in the Universe. I will, in fact! It's my TARDIS, no one can tell me who can or can't go with me. I'm going to name her Violet.

Violet likes playing at the controls, which can lead to some unexpected take-offs and landings, but she's so cute, I can't be mad at her. She catches mice in the TARDIS for me, and leaves them on my bed. I kind of wish she wouldn't, I don't really like murder presents…

Thursday, November 5th, 1892

I was thinking about Rose today, sitting in the TARDIS, and Violet, she noticed a tear rolling down my cheek, and snuggled extra closely to me and licked my hand. I like her. She's allowed to stay. Even if she isn't fully house broken. Or TARDIS broken. Whatever.

Friday, March 15th, 2345  
>Violet and I stayed in today, because it's the Ides of March. We had tea and biscuits! She's like a little fluffy ball of happy feelings.<p>

Saturday, May 5th, 1942

Violet is going to meet River today. I hope she likes her. I like her. So she'll probably like her too.

Update: River is not a cat person. Not at all. That's a pity. I think I'll have to get rid of her. River, I mean.

Sunday, June 18th, 5925

Jack slept over last night, we're going on an adventure today! Jack likes Violet, and I think for the first time, he's met a living being he's liked but didn't want to mate with. Well, Jack's waiting for us. Alons-y, Violet!

Monday, November 31st, 6789

Remember that year that November had a 31st? I do! That was a lot of fun. Humans always have trouble getting their calendars right, every once in a while they have to throw an extra day or two in or get rid of one.

I took Violet to Barcelona (the planet, of course) today, to do some sightseeing. She loved it! She caught some flying fish, and we fried them up in the TARDIS for dinner. Jack swung by, and he brought some brownies, so all in all, it was a pretty good meal. We then all curled up on the couch and watched Harry Potter. Violet likes Harry Potter. A lot. More than I did at first.

I'll have to read the books to her.

Tuesday, April 22nd, 5 C.E.

An invisible alien race tried to assassinate Jesus today, but thanks to Violet's hunting skills, we found them and stopped them. I was never a huge fan of the guy, but I know if he died twenty five years early, if nothing else, many human timelines would be changed, so I decided I shouldn't let that happen. He thanked me, and told me because of my actions today, he would personally see to it that one of my future companions could not die. He gave Violet some fish. We were both pretty happy with the days rewards.


End file.
